Trifecta
by Dongyrn
Summary: Team RWBY and their girlfriends decide it's high time that the three couples hang out together. Their idea of fun, however, can end up just a little bit explosive by the end of the evening. Sequel to Ladybug Trails and the seventh in my Lemonade series of stories. Yang/Nora (Pink Lemonade), Ruby/Blake (Ladybug), Weiss/Pyrrha (North Pole).


**A/N:** So here it is, Pink Lemonade, Ladybug, and North Pole all together. Shippers of the world, unite! Here's hoping I do this justice… Well, the length does, anyway. This is the seventh story in my _Lemonade_ series.

 **Standard Disclaimer:** All rights belong to those whose rights they belong to, primarily the glorious minds at Rooster Teeth, though quite namely not me. Don't own a thing.

* * *

Beacon Academy  
Friday Afternoon

"So, Weiss, did you decide on where we would go tonight?" Pyrrha asked politely as she sat down with her team at the lunch table.

"Me?" Weiss squeaked. "But… but I thought you were taking care of the plans tonight!"

The couple stared at one another abashedly for a heartbeat before stumbling over each other in their haste to apologize.

"I'm so sorry, I should have checked…"

"No, no, it's my fault completely…"

"Really, it was very insensitive of me…"

"We've both been terribly busy…"

"That's true yes, still I must apologize…"

"No, really I should apologize…"

Snickers from around the table eventually resolved into loud guffaws from a certain blonde bruiser and her fiery pinkette girlfriend.

"You two…" Yang wheezed finally, ignoring the offended stares from the other couple.

"...Are too adorable!" Nora finished, wiping the tears of mirth from her cheeks.

Weiss huffed out an irritated breath as she crossed her arms, "At least we don't feel the need to grope each other in public."

Ruby snorted humorously. "And you really think they'll take offense at that?"

"I don't think there's really all that much that Nora would ever take offense at," Ren commented absentmindedly.

"Too true, too true," Nora sang out happily as she squirmed her way onto Yang's lap. The laughing blonde wrapped her arm around the orange-haired girl's slim torso and gave her an affectionate squeeze.

"Well, then, what are _your_ plans this evening?" Pyrrha asked wryly.

"Actually, we're kinda flexible on that," Yang admitted. "Thought maybe a dance club or something? What d'you think, Nora?"

"Dancing sounds like fun," Nora giggled. "So long as I get to watch your cute butt move, Blondie."

Weiss rolled her eyes in exasperation, though with a slight undercurrent of humor. "And how about you two?" she directed towards Ruby and Blake.

The Faunus smiled softly. "We were planning on visiting the bookstore and then the gun shop before dinner."

"Yeah, she never lets me go to the gun shop first," Ruby admitted cheerfully. "Otherwise I get all distracted, and then before I know it my tummy's growling for dinner."

"Priorities are important," Blake added, her smile growing as she clasped hands with her girlfriend under the table.

"Wait a minute…" Ruby's silver eyes got wide as she was suddenly struck with inspiration. "Guys, I got it. I have the best idea ever."

"Better than the food fight?" Yang asked skeptically.

"Ahhh, good times," Nora sighed blissfully.

Jaune snorted. "Are you perhaps forgetting how long it took to get the food out of our clothes and hair?"

"Worth it!" Nora replied in a sing-song voice.

"Alright, Ruby," Weiss interjected towards her partner. "I can see you practically vibrating in place. What's your idea?"

"Are you ready? Are you ready for this?" Ruby asked excitedly as she let go of Blake's hand and climbed up on her seat to strike a heroic pose. "Triple date!"

There was a moment's silence as the others digested the notion.

"It's not a bad idea," Pyrrha spoke up first.

Weiss nodded thoughtfully. "Could be fun…"

Yang and Nora grinned at each other. "We're in!" they chorused.

Ruby glanced down at her Faunus girlfriend, who smiled back affectionately. "Do you really need to ask?"

"Oh my Oum," Jaune sighed. "I'll give the Vale authorities a heads-up."

"Perhaps the fire department as well," Ren noted.

"Comedians," Ruby snorted. "Okay, so here's the plan. Each couple comes up with an activity, one that all of us will enjoy-"

"So no gun shops," Yang interrupted.

"Yes, Yang, no gun shops," Ruby replied patiently. "And then we reconvene after dinner in Team RWBY's room to settle on them. Think of a back-up activity in case someone objects. Sound good?"

"Banzai!" Blake called out with an unusually buoyant grin, her fist upraised.

The other five members of their planned excursion raised their fists as well. "Banzai!" they cheered in return.

"Vale is doomed," Jaune lamented.

"Well, it might be quieter on campus if they end up in jail for the weekend," Ren commented.

"That's true, way to find the silver lining there, Ren."

Friday Evening

"Okay guys, who wants to go first?" Ruby asked excitedly, perched on the edge of Blake's bunk next to her girlfriend. Facing her on the other bunk were Weiss and Pyrrha, while Nora sat in Yang's lap on the desk chair. Everyone had wide anticipatory grins.

"We'll go first!" Weiss exclaimed, bumping her shoulder against the tall redhead seated next to her.

"We wanted to go outside our usual, er, comfort zone," Pyrrha admitted.

"And we liked Yang and Nora's idea," Weiss continued.

"Wait, what?" the blonde retorted. "Hang on a sec, I gotta mark that one down on the calendar." She snickered as she dodged a thrown pillow.

"Hush," the platinum-haired girl admonished. "Anyway, we'd really like to try a dance club, but we'd never be brave enough to do so on just our own. Safety in numbers, right?"

"Right!" Ruby stated with a wide smile. "Dance club! Any objections? No? Excellent, our first stop is set! Yang, Nora?"

Nora giggled. "Now, just give this serious consideration, okay?"

Yang nodded. "It might sound a little sketchy, but it kinda fits in with Weiss and Pyrrha's theme of trying something new."

"I am feeling a certain amount of trepidation with how much they're building this up," Blake murmured.

"It's not bad, honest!" Nora replied. "We think we should try a pool bar!"

"A… pool bar?" Pyrrha questioned, her eyebrows raised. "Should I bring a swimming suit?"

"No, silly, not that kinda pool," Nora snickered, her eyes crossed humorously. "Like, playing pool!"

"Oh!" Weiss exclaimed. "Billiards!"

Yang sighed amusedly. "Sure, if you want to use the fancy-pants name, Princess." She adroitly dodged the next pillow flung her way. Unfortunately it caught Blake in the face.

"Oops, sorry Blake!" Weiss apologized.

"Right, so any objections to going to a bar to play pool?" Ruby asked, looking around the room. "Okay! Now for our idea!"

"Do you want to tell them?" Blake asked with a grin as she adjusted her bow that had been knocked askew.

"No, you go ahead, it was your brilliant idea."

"Very well," Blake smiled. "Karaoke."

"Oh my Oum, that's a fantastic idea!" Nora cheered. "I love it!"

Yang grinned. "Though you may regret it once me and Valkyrie take the stage."

"Weiss, Pyrrha, you guys good with that?" Ruby asked.

The heiress and the amazonian girl shrugged as they shared a glance. "It might be fun," Pyrrha murmured.

"And another new experience," Weiss added slowly. They nodded to each other. "Okay, we're in," she smiled finally.

"And it beats our backup plan," Yang smirked.

"Do I want to know?" Pyrrha asked warily.

"Group sex!" Yang exclaimed with a leer. This time, she was unable to dodge the four simultaneous pillows, two from each direction, and fell to the floor with her limbs entwined with a giggling Nora.

After an hour's worth of final preparations, the six girls were dressed in their night-out-on-the-town clothes and heading for the airship, chatting excitedly amongst themselves. Ruby, for her part, wore her usual outfit complete with boots and red cloak, deciding why let a good theme slide. Blake, her arm tucked around her girlfriend's shoulders, wore a simple black sleeveless dress that came down to her knees, along with a new pair of high-heeled ankle boots she'd been wanting to break in, along with a pair of pinstripe black stockings.

Nora had donned her white and pink dress from the dance earlier that year, and bounced along happily at the forefront of the group. Yang strolled in her wake, wearing the Hunter outfit that she'd been wanting to dust off once more. She was the only one of their group armed, as Ember Celica was more of a fashion accessory when not activated.

Trailing the group were Pyrrha and Weiss. The redhead wore a simple white dress, sleeveless and fastened at the back of her neck, that came down past her knees though slit up the side. She had a simple gold chain belt around her waist and wore white flats, bringing her height down almost to Yang's level for a change without her high-heeled combat boots on. The heiress, for her part, wore her usual white bolero jacket over a light blue camisole and white skirt that was a little longer than her usual combat skirt.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Nora giggled as she skipped in circles around her lover. "Which dance place should we try? The one with the kinky goth vibe or the one with the alcoholic punk vibe?"

"Wait, what?" Weiss barked, lengthening her stride and pulling Pyrrha along in her wake. "Neither of those sound particularly safe!"

"Relax, Weiss, I'm sure Nora is just teasing," Pyrrha laughed hesitantly. "Um, you _are_ teasing, right, Nora?"

"Riiight," Nora smirked, now skipping backwards. "'Course I am."

"Behave," Yang snickered. "And no, neither of those, I have a great place to go. Trust me."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Blake murmured.

"Oh, come on, we can trust Yang," Ruby protested loyally.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Perhaps you're forgetting some of the decisions that oaf has made in the past?"

"It'll be fine!" Yang said breezily as they boarded the airship. "Hardly any chance at all of a brawl!"

"I'm fine with a brawl!" Nora cheered. "Or dancing, either way is good. Maybe dancing and then a brawl? Oh, or maybe do the brawl first, and then dance on their broken little bodies?" She cackled maniacally, rubbing her hands together in a fashion that made the others lean back slightly away from her as they took their seats.

"Blaaake," the petite redhead whispered over the noise of the engines. "Nora's scaring me."

The Faunus laughed and pulled Ruby into her lap. "Don't worry, Little Gem, I'll protect you."

"Wait, what was that?" Weiss demanded.

Blake's bow twitched guiltily as she realized her slip. "Um, what was what?"

"That. What you said."

"What in particular are you referring to?"

Weiss gave her a glare that said she wasn't buying the innocent act. "You called her a 'Little Gem.'"

"Oh, no, you must have misheard," Blake replied calmly. "I said nothing of the sort."

"I heard you. We all heard you. What is that all about?"

Ruby sighed irritably, rolling her eyes in a fair approximation of Weiss. "It's just a nickname, jeez, what's the big deal? I heard Pyrrha call you Snow Angel the other day."

"You… What… She said nothing of the sort!" Weiss sputtered indignantly. Pyrrha covered her smile behind her hand as the partners began to bicker.

"I did so. You got no place to make fun of my pet name."

"Per name? Is that what it is, then?"

"Yeah, and there's nothing wrong with it, or with your pet name."

Weiss let out an outraged huff. "I most certainly do not have a pet name! It is a term of endearment, nothing more!"

"So can I call you Snow Angel, then?"

"No, you dolt! Only Pyrrha can call me that!"

"Yeah, we'll just have to stick with Ice Queen," Yang broke in with a grin. "Somewhat more demeaning, but hey, if that's what she wants…"

Weiss levelled her impressive glare upon the smirking blonde. "Yang, we are a considerable distance above the ground. It would be a pity if you were to find yourself unexpectedly flung out of the cabin."

"You and what army, Princess?"

"Guys, stop!" Pyrrha interjected, vainly trying to keep the laughter from her voice. "We're all out together to have fun, not to fight!"

"Right!" Nora replied to her teammate encouragingly. "Save the fighting for the brawl!"

"Annnd there she goes again," Ruby sighed dramatically.

"Relax," Blake smiled. "How much trouble can she get into without her hammer?"

Ruby turned slightly in her girlfriend's lap to regard her with solemn silver eyes.

"Yeah, okay, I should have thought that statement through before I said it," Blake muttered abashedly.

Once off the airship they took a cab to the address Yang gave. The six of them had some difficulty all squeezing into the back of the vehicle, but with some familiarity on the parts of the couples they managed. Eventually they were let off in an industrial neighborhood, tall warehouses and exposed pipes lining the street.

Yang headed for an older brick building situated on a corner, where pounding music could be heard from the street where they stood. The blonde paused and turned to face the others.

"So, not to worry anybody, but I should probably bring up the rear. You guys go in first."

"Not to worry us?" Weiss demanded. "How are we not supposed to be worried about that? Where have you taken us?"

"Hey, it's a great dance club! And they just remodeled. Um, again. Anyway, it's great, you'll see!" Yang grinned at them disarmingly.

Ruby shook her head bemusedly. "Alright, then. Weiss and Pyrrha, this is your portion of the date night, why don't you two lead the charge?"

"Making this sound like a military excursion is not increasing my confidence," Weiss grumbled as Pyrrha playfully tugged on her arm. "Oh, all right, let's go." She shot Yang another glare as she passed her. "If this becomes a disaster, I will totally blame you."

"Relax, it'll be fine!" Yang replied cheerfully.

Ruby paused before following the platinum-haired and redhead couple. "Um, Yang, is it really? Fine, I mean?"

"'Course it is!"

Ruby and Blake strolled through the doors. Nora went to follow them, but Yang pulled on her arm.

"Um, so, just in case, be ready for that brawl, okay?"

"Hey, it's me!" the pinkette replied airily. "I'm always ready for a brawl!"

The music got louder as they walked down the hallway until they reached a pair of darkened glass doors with a half-moon design on them. They slowly slid to the side as the group approached.

Weiss and Pyrrha paused at the top of the steps to survey the room. It was decorated in an elegant and tasteful modern style, with flashy lights and lots of glass columns. A bar lined the left side of the sunken area, and a DJ's booth oversaw the dance floor straight ahead. Many people were already on the dance floor gyrating to the throbbing beat.

After a moment, Ruby and Blake joined them. "Wow, this is pretty cool!" Ruby gushed.

"Is that DJ wearing a large bear head?" Blake asked skeptically.

"Um, yes, it does appear to be so," Pyrrha replied.

Yang and Nora walked in behind them. "See?" the blonde said cheerfully. "Pretty neat place, huh?"

Just then some of the dark-suited men standing near the entrance, wearing red sunglasses and fedoras, noticed the girls, and in particular a certain blonde bruiser accompanying them.

"She's back!" one of them yelled.

In what seemed to be the blink of an eye, certainly faster than Ruby might have done so, the six of them were surrounded by a couple dozen similarly-dressed men. All of them were pointing very dangerous-looking sidearms in their faces.

"Yang," Weiss gritted out dangerously.

Nora giggled, cracking her knuckles. "Yesss," she said in a low anticipatory voice.

"Now, Junior, is that any way to treat an old friend?" Yang called out over the henchmen's heads.

"That depends, Blondie, you here to dance or bust the place up?" a gravely voice asked. The suited men parted to reveal a burly, bearded man wearing black slacks and vest over a white dress shirt.

"Hey!" Nora protested angrily. "Nobody gets to call her Blondie but me! You got that, buddy?" The orange-haired hellion marched past the guns, pointedly ignoring them, to stand with her arms crossed in front of the man and look up at him with a withering glare.

"Friend of yours?" Junior asked.

"Girlfriend, actually," Yang smirked. "And no, Junior, we're just here to dance. No trouble, no business. Just dancing and drinking."

"Well then," he smirked, sweeping his hand to the side. "Come right on in!"

The armed men quickly secured their firearms and melted away into the crowd. Yang walked forward, tilting her head to her friends.

"So come on, then!" she encouraged.

With shared helpless shrugs, the rest of the party followed the blonde. Nora trailed behind, pointing two fingers at her eyes first and then at Junior. "I'm watching you," she mouthed, before trotting off to catch up with her lover.

"So, I take it there's some history here?" Pyrrha asked loudly over the dance beat.

"Oh, well yeah, just a little. Nothing important. But like I said, this place is great!" Yang led them over to the bar first. "Two Strawberry Sunrises, please, one with ice, one without. Oh, and do you still have those little umbrellas? Great, thanks."

The other girls ordered their drinks, Weiss and Pyrrha glasses of wine while Blake had a martini. Ruby lingered at the bar to whisper her order, and brought it to the table with the others somewhat embarrassedly.

"Ruby, you don't need to be ashamed of not liking alcohol," Blake said gently as she pulled her girlfriend into the seat next to her.

Pyrrha leaned across the table so she wouldn't need to shout. "What did you end up getting?"

Ruby sighed. "Apple juice," she admitted, her eyes downcast. "It looks less dorky than if I get milk. Oh, Blake! You got a run in your stockings already!"

"Shoot," the Faunus sighed. "And these were brand new. Anybody bring extras?"

Only Ruby nodded. "But I don't think mine will fit you," the petite girl stated.

"No, they won't." Blake rose from the table. "Be back in a sec."

"Here, I'll go with you," Ruby said consideringly, hopping up from her chair after one more quick sip from her glass. The pair of them headed towards the restroom hand in hand.

"So, you guys ready to hit the dance floor?" Yang asked, her brows raised.

"No, you two go ahead, we'll be along in a minute," Pyrrha replied.

Nora didn't need further encouragement in dragging her girlfriend off by the hand, diving enthusiastically into the surging crowd of dancers.

The redheaded amazonian girl leaned over and placed her lips next to Weiss' ear. "I know there's a lot of people out there, but we could just linger on the edge, that way you won't get crowded."

Weiss smiled as she turned her head to place a quick kiss on Pyrrha's lips. "You are so considerate," she murmured. "How did you know I was getting anxious?"

"Your death grip on my hand was a pretty good indicator."

"Oh, no, I'm so sorry…"

"It's fine, really! Just know I am here for you. I want to do this with you, as a new experience, but only if you wish to do so." Pyrrha smiled brilliantly, her emerald eyes sparkling in the rotating lights overhead. "Whatever we do tonight, we do together."

Weiss nodded with an answering smile. "Together," she agreed.

Ruby and Blake returned, the Faunus finishing stuffing her stocking into her belt pouch. "We ready to dance?" Ruby asked excitedly.

Weiss nodded once more, though she only had eyes for her girlfriend. "Absolutely," she stated.

Truth be told, all six of the girls had a wonderful time bouncing up and down to the thumping music. Inhibitions were loosened and joyful laughter was shared by all of them.

After three songs were finished, by consensus they all staggered back to their table, giggling and chatting excitedly.

"Oh, my goodness, I had no idea that could be so much fun!" Pyrrha laughed.

Weiss giggled unabashedly as she wrapped her arm around her girlfriend's waist. "Not like the school dances is it?"

"Nope, not at all!" Ruby agreed happily. "Weiss, Pyrrha… this was an awesome idea."

"Even if it was ours first," Yang snickered.

Weiss stuck her tongue out at the blonde, causing everyone to bark out a startled laugh. "What, I can't live a little?" the heiress snickered.

"Alright, bathroom break, and then on to the next activity!" Ruby cheered. "Sound good?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Blake smiled, finishing off her drink. "I'm good, though, no need to make another trip."

Weiss, Pyrrha, and Nora rose to their feet. "Be right back!" Nora said cheerfully. She paused though before leaving and reached over to touch Yang on the nose. "Boop!" she giggled, dashing off after the other couple.

"Why does she always do that, Yang?" Ruby asked, humor dancing in her silver eyes.

"It's just a thing," Yang replied with a soft smile. "It's her way of saying she loves me."

"Really?" Blake asked. "But I've seen her do it to Ren as well."

The blonde shrugged unconcernedly. "And he's like a brother to her, so she loves him as well. It's no biggie."

"You two have the most interesting relationship," Blake murmured into the stillness as the song changed over to the next on the playlist.

Yang tilted her head consideringly. "Well, yeah, I suppose we do at that."

The group gathered once more, with a relatively pleasant send-off from Junior, though mostly consisting of a mixture of thanks for their business and hoping to never see Yang again, before calling another cab to their next destination.

Once they were all piled in snugly, Yang called out the address to the driver.

"Where in Vale is that?" Blake asked curiously, spitting out Ruby's hair from her mouth.

"Little further downtown," Yang replied, attempting to cop a surreptitious feel of her girlfriend, who fended her off with a giggle. "We could have walked, but I figured we could use the rest after dancing."

"Wow, Yang, that was almost considerate of you," Weiss remarked dryly but with a slight smile.

Pyrrha poked her side, making her squeal softly. "Behave," the redhead murmured.

"Onward!" Ruby cheered excitedly, bouncing around on Blake's lap and jostling the rest of the passengers. "Off to our next exciting destination!"

"Ruby, you just elbowed my boob," Yang complained.

"Oops, sorry Yang!"

"To be fair, they're a pretty big target," Pyrrha snickered.

"Pyrrha!" the blonde exclaimed cheerfully. "Nice burn!" She held out her fist in front of Ruby's nose, which Pyrrha bumped with her own from the other side after a small amount of squirming to free it.

They piled out of the car with much less grace than previously in front of a wide business front simply labeled 'Sammy's'. The parking lot out front was lined with vehicles of dubious vintage, including several motorcycles.

"And this is another, er, safe place, right?" Weiss asked suspiciously.

"Naturally. Oh, look at this vintage model!" Yang exclaimed, drooling over one of the motorcycles. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"You're lucky I know you'll still look at me that way," Nora laughed, tugging on the blonde's arm. "Come _onnn_ Blondie! We gots some poolin' to do!"

The bar itself was surprisingly well-kept, at odds with the slightly decrepit exterior. Half of the common area was devoted to seating, while the entire rear was filled with a dozen pool tables, only two of which were currently vacant.

Yang and Nora sauntered up to the bar to arrange things, while the other four observed the clientele curiously.

"Well, it's a different crowd than the last place," Pyrrha stated optimistically. "But it seems calm enough, with decent people."

Blake eyed a group of rough-looking bikers nervously, willing her ears to stay still behind her bow. "Most of them," she murmured.

Yang and Nora approached them, each clutching a trio of pool cues. "Okay, we got a table!" Nora said excitedly, bouncing up and down on her feet. "Now we just need teams!"

"How about…" Weiss started slowly. "We split up the couples, and Yang and Ruby have to be on different teams."

"I find that acceptable," Ruby said loftily. "So long as you know, whoever is on the other team is toast."

"Tall words there, pint-size," Yang snickered.

They split into teams of three players each, Yang, Blake, and Pyrrha against Ruby, Nora, and Weiss.

"Okay, Team Short Rounds goes first!" Nora shouted excitedly as she trotted over to their table.

"Short Rounds?" Weiss objected.

"Well, we are the three shortest," Ruby explained.

"Oh." The heiress looked over at the grinning trio of taller girls. "Well, then, time to teach those oafs a lesson." She gave Pyrrha a wink and a grin.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that, Snowflake," Pyrrha snickered, rolling her pool cue in between her fingers eagerly.

"Um, guys?" Blake said hesitantly. "Am… I the only one who doesn't know how to play?"

The others blinked at each other, looking around. "Well, I've never actually played," Ruby admitted. "But I know the rules. Since we're breaking, you two can explain the rules to Blakey."

"Hang on, we didn't agree to you guys breaking," Yang objected.

"Beauty before age," Nora snickered as she racked.

"What?" Pyrrha snorted humorously.

"Sorry, too late to argue!" the pinkette exclaimed, quickly taking position and firing off her shot. The balls scattered to the corners, three of them going in.

"Stripes!" Ruby cheered. "And we got two already!"

By agreement, Weiss took the next shot, lining up carefully but scratching when Yang sneezed violently.

"Yang!" the heiress complained loudly.

"Oops, sorry Princess, it's a mite dusty in here," Yang smirked, sauntering over to the other side of the table.

"So, that's how it is, eh?" Nora chuckled.

"Oh, it is on now," Ruby agreed. The two girls shared a fist bump.

The game got considerably more heated after that, even if it remained good-natured. There were quite a few 'accidental' bumps, which tapered off as the other two team members guarded the player making the shot. The subtle sneezes turned into shouts, and Yang went so far as to lean over the table, exposing her considerable cleavage to distract her girlfriend.

"You fight dirty, Blondie," Nora grinned.

"Might say the same of you, Valkyrie," Yang snorted as she set up for her shot. "I see the bedroom looks you're giving me."

"Wait, what?" Ruby murmured to Weiss. "What's a bedroom look?"

Weiss took Ruby by the chin and swiveled it over to the punkette, who was pouring all of her effort into the sultriest look she could manage. "That, Ruby, is a bedroom look."

"Oooh," Ruby said in wonderment. "Um. Should I try that?"

"Please don't," Yang said flatly as she pounded the cue ball. "I will pay you to refrain."

"Well, refill my apple juice and I'll think about it," Ruby smirked to her big sister.

The blonde rolled her eyes, signalling to a waitress with her empty beer bottle. "'Nother round, please!"

"I'm fine," Pyrrha assured her, cradling the same bottle she'd started with. "Not really much of a beer person, really."

Soon enough they were down to just the eight ball, both team battling back and forth to either get a good angle or to mess up the other team's next shot. Finally Yang hit true, and the black ball went rolling towards the corner pocket that she had called…

Only to rebound off of a tiny white glyph.

The others stared at the pool table in shock before swivelling their gaze towards a certain platinum-haired girl.

"Oops," Weiss giggled.

"Weiss?" Ruby said with a slowly spreading smile. "Did… you just cheat?"

"Well, maybe a little."

"A little!" Yang exclaimed with a roaring laugh. "You can't get much more blatant than that!"

"Well, okay then, maybe a lot," Weiss laughed lightly. "I knew you had the shot, I just…"

"It's okay, Princess," Yang chuckled. "That was funny as hell, well played."

"Well, you guys still get the game," Ruby admitted. "Best two out of three?"

"Same teams?" Blake grinned.

"Absolutely," Nora grinned back.

As they set the table back up again, the six girls turned at a loud noise from the front of the bar. Numerous newcomers were filling up the establishment, almost all of them bikers, and not all of them looking like the peaceful type.

"Um," Pyrrha said hesitantly. "Perhaps we should continue on to our next venue instead?"

"Aw, but we still have the table for another hour!" Yang protested. Both Weiss and Pyrrha gave her pleading looks, which caused to sigh in defeat. "Yeah, okay, if you guys are uncomfortable we can go. We're doing this as a group, right?"

Ruby snuck up to her and grabbed her sister around the waist. "You know, you're pretty awesome, Yang."

"Please don't inflate her ego further," Weiss snarked. "That said… thank you, Yang, really."

"It's not a problem," Yang said breezily as she downed her beer. Before the group could gather themselves, several of the newcomers had made their way over to their pool table.

"Hey there, pretty lil' things," One of them drawled, tugging his dirty vest over his gut that strained against his belt and slicking his hair back. "You weren't about to take off, were ya? Party's just getting started!"

"And yes, we were about to leave," Weiss replied stiffly.

"Yeah, table's all yours if you want it," Yang said with a hard smile. "Still got an hour on it."

"Mighty kind of you, missy," the man leered. "Still like to have your company, though." His gaze slid hungrily down to the blonde chest.

Yang just rolled her eyes, used to the lascivious attitudes of the clientele in such locations. "Whatever, dude, we're outta here."

The group tried to slide past the obnoxious man, but one of his buddies stepped up from the other side. "Aw, now, and you're all dressed up so fancy, why rush out?" he smirked, reaching out towards Blake's bow when she wasn't looking. As the raven-haired girl felt the tug on the top of her head, her eyes widened and she took a quick step back.

"Sonofa…" The guy gaped at the girl he'd been starting to harass. "This chick's a Faunus!"

"Ha, you don't say," the leader of the group of thugs sneered. "No animals inside, little chickie. Maybe we should teach you some manners, huh? Make you remember your place?"

Blake began to fearfully back up against the wall, her hands clenched at her sides, but before anyone could make another move Ruby was suddenly in front of her girlfriend in a flurry of rose petals. The small redhead had her arms crossed and gave the biker a glare.

"You're gonna have to go through me to get to my girlfriend," she stated flatly.

"Oh, yeah?" he chuckled. "I don't think that's gonna be a problem."

Yang stepped up next, with Weiss and Pyrrha sliding in behind her resolutely as well. The blonde bruiser flexed her hands and Ember Celica dropped to cover her fists. "How about now, jerkface?" she growled.

"Pfft, whatever. More fun for us then…"

"Hey, boys?" a cheerful voice sang out from behind. The three bikers in the front turned only to catch a barstool wielded by the orange-haired hellion in their stomachs. They let out a pained _whoof_ of air before sailing across the bar to land near the front entrance.

There was a moment's pause before the rest of the bar rose to their feet.

"Finally!" Nora cheered, lifting her bar stool over her head. "It's brawlin' time!"

Ruby hopped up onto their pool table. "Yang, Nora, give us some space!"

Yang smirked, slamming her fists together anticipatorily while Nora gave a rather evil little grin.

"Got it," Nora said, her voice dripping with gleeful violence.

The pair took off, Nora wielding her bar stool in a manner very reminiscent of Magnhild, taking out bikers left and right, while Yang waded in with her usual blunt strategy of hitting everyone really hard with her fists.

It seemed to work well enough for her.

Weiss whirled her pool cue in her hand, tossing a white glyph at her feet to propel her into a throng of bikers moving in from the left flank. Pyrrha accepted Ruby's tossed cue, and with her own in her other hand, she waded in behind her girlfriend.

"Ruby!" the faunus shouted, slipping her panty hose back out of her pouch. "Throw me the cue ball!"

The redheaded team leader bent down quickly and tossed the white ball at her girlfriend, who slipped it down the leg of the unblemished side, whirling the improvisational weapon around her head. It shot out to catch a biker upside his head with a resounding _crack_ , dropping him like a stone. With a tight grin, the Faunus made a somersaulting leap in behind Yang and Nora, spinning about with kicks and hits.

Ruby stayed up on the table, throwing highly accurate pool balls to bean opponents upside their head. Once her original table ran out she flipped over to another to repeat the process.

Pyrrha was whirling about, smashing her cues into those who had the misfortune to try and fight with her. Weiss, however, quickly got separated and started to get swarmed under.

Ruby noted her teammate in distress, and let out a shout as she flung another pair of balls into the fray. "Checkmate!"

Blake glanced over her shoulder before doing a series of backflips, landing on top of one of the bikers menacing Weiss. She whipped her weapon out at another large brute of a man, sending him sprawling backwards and giving Weiss some breathing room. The heiress flung up another white glyph, sending her smashing through the rest and barrelling them over as she slashed with her pool cue.

As Weiss headed over to back up Pyrrha again, Ruby flung her last ball before grabbing up a pool cue of her own. "Ladybug!" she called out, dropping to the floor and speeding off in a flurry of rose petals. She arced in under Blake's wild swings, smashing her cue into their opponent's knees as Blake assaulted their heads with her bolo.

Before long an eerie silence settled over the bar as all of the other patrons had either fled or were down on the floor. A few groans were heard, but for the most part it was a typical scene for the end of a battle.

"Well," Yang smirked as she reloaded Ember Celica. "That was a thing."

"And we should get moving," Pyrrha advised, tossing her broken pool cues to the side. "Before the authorities show up."

"Yeah, we shouldn't be proving Jaune and Ren right," Yang agreed. She glanced at her partner concernedly. "You okay, Blakey?"

"I'm fine," the raven-haired Faunus replied. "I… Thank you, all of you. It's… nice knowing you have my back."

"No matter what," Nora agreed. "And besides, that was the coolest bar fight I've ever been in! We gotta do this again sometime!"

"I think I might pass on that," Weiss laughed breathlessly.

Yang turned to spy her sister picking her way back towards the entrance. "Hey, wait up, Ruby, we're coming!"

"Oh, yeah, I just gotta do something first… Aha!" she exclaimed, before pulling her foot back and repeatedly slamming it into the trio of original assailants. "Jerks," she muttered, dusting her battle skirt off she she walked away. "Teach you to mess with my girlfriend."

Blake laughed as she hopped over a few more prone bodies before wrapping her arms around the small redhead. "My hero," she purred, nibbling on her ear.

"Um," Ruby blushed. "Blaaake…"

"Oh, hey, do you guys get horny too after a fight?" Nora asked innocently. "I thought that was just us."

"Nora!" four voices exclaimed in unison, while Yang just chuckled and pulled her girlfriend into a one-armed hug.

"I think maybe we're the only ones to admit it," the blonde snickered.

"No, just… no," Weiss stated, her face as red as the other trio of girls striding out of the bar.

"You can just cut the sexual tension with a sword," Nora laughed quietly as she and Yang brought up the rear.

"Yeah… though I'm still not comfortable with the idea of Ruby and Blake… you know…"

"Oh, relax, Blondie, and use your eyes. They're _so_ into each other, but not in that way yet. Gonna be a long while till you have to worry."

Yang wrapped an arm around Nora's shoulders as she looked down at her consideringly. "Every so often, you really do blow my mind, Valkyrie."

"Oh, yeah? Is that all I blow?" Nora waited for her delivery until she was within earshot of the others, earning her another shocked denunciation of her by name.

"And then you do that," Yang laughed. "There's the Nora I've come to expect."

"Well, I gotta keep things interesting, you know?"

"Oh, you do, Nora, you do."

Their cab showed up just as sirens began to sound in the distance, and they piled in hastily without regard for couples in order to make a quick exit.

"Nora," Ruby exclaimed in a muffled voice. "How can you possibly be this heavy?"

"All muscle, babe," the pinkette snickered.

"So, do we know where we're going, other than 'Just drive'?" Blake asked, her head ducked down into her shoulders as she perched in Pyrrha's lap.

"Um, I thought you guys had an address?" Weiss asked, squirming slightly. "Yang, what on earth do you have poking me?"

Both Nora and Yang erupted into uproarious laughter, causing the heiress to roll her eyes. "Oum, you two are so immature," she sighed. "Seriously, though, do we have an address?"

"Excuse me," Ruby called out breathlessly to the cab driver. "Do you know a good karaoke place nearby?"

"Yeah, sure kid, there's one me an' the missus go to, the Kit Kat Lounge. I'll take ya there."

"Thanks, mister!" Ruby replied with muted enthusiasm. In a quieter voice, she pleaded with Nora to shift slightly to allow her to continue to breathe.

Eventually they piled out at the next location, one in a slightly more upscale part of Vale. The club was a standalone building with only a short line out front.

"Alright!" Ruby cheered, whether from excitement for their final activity or from relief at getting out from under Nora's weight. "Let's head on in!"

The six of them strolled over languidly, still feeling a little peaked from the bar fight.

"I think perhaps that was the most interesting combat situation I've ever found myself in," Pyrrha noted.

"Completely ruined my stocking, though," Blake lamented. "Still, it was… fun. More so than I expected."

"Well, of course it was!" Ruby replied, her silver eyes twinkling. "We did it together!"

"Is has definitely been a night of firsts," Weiss admitted with a wry grin. "I don't think we'll be able to top this evening."

"The night is still young, ladies!" Yang said with a toothy smile. "Any objections to Nora and I taking the first round?"

"Yang, I think you two might be the only ones doing the actual singing," Ruby laughed.

"Most definitely," Pyrrha added. "We're just here to watch. And perhaps laugh."

"Perhaps," Weiss chuckled. "But in a totally non-judgemental way."

"Pfft, fine," Nora said with a dignified snort as they entered the lounge. "Let's go sign in, Blondie."

The other four made their way down to the floor of the bar, eyeing a skinny blond girl dressed in a slim black dress who was currently on stage and singing a country song.

"She's not bad," Pyrrha murmured.

"Eh," Weiss shrugged.

"Don't you sing, Weiss?" Blake asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes as they sat around a table near the middle of the floor.

"Well, yes, but I don't do… karaoke," the platinum-haired girl stated, her lip curling slightly. "Listening is just fine."

Ruby shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever you say, Weiss." She held her hand up to flag down a waitress. "Hi! Can we order some drinks? Oh, and do you have appetisers? I'm, like, famished."

"Worked up an appetite, did we?" Blake snickered softly.

"You bet I did," her girlfriend replied as she perused the menu she'd been handed. "Oooh, look at all the goodies… Okay, let's get… an order of onion rings, fries, hmm… mozzarella sticks… Blakey, can I borrow some lien?"

"Yes, Ruby," the Faunus sighed amusedly.

"Cool, then let's do the half pizza and this quesadilla thingie as well. Okay? Oh, yeah, and can I also just get a water please?"

"Are you sure you got enough food?" Pyrrha asked with a smile.

"Well, I need to save room for dessert," Ruby replied seriously.

Yang and Nora returned bearing sly grins on their faces.

"What is up with you two?" Weiss asked suspiciously.

Yang held an affronted hand to her chest. "Who, us?"

"Yes, you. You're up to something."

"Perish the thought, Princess. We're just gearing up for our turn, we got two ahead of us."

Only Yang and Nora ended up ordering alcohol this time around, which they claimed to be necessary fortification for their upcoming performance. Meanwhile, the group sat by to listen to a man singing in a pleasant alto to a popular pop hit and then another slightly older woman who did a classic rock song, belting out the lyrics in a surprisingly strong tenor.

As the last performer left to generous applause from the audience, Yang and Nora's names were called out.

"Whelp, we're up!" the blonde declared, setting her beer bottle down. "Let's kick this off with a Yang!"

"Oh, Oum, now she's descended into terrible puns," Weiss moaned, watching the giggling couple stagger off to the stage. "How embarrassing will this be?"

"For them or for us?" Ruby asked, grinning.

"Yes."

"Well then, likely very much so."

As the couple entered onto the stage, her friends decided to go all out, applauding and whistling unabashedly for them. Even Weiss, rolling her eyes humorously, joined in with a loud cheer.

Without further ado, the pair broke out into a popular song by The Achieve Men. Neither one started out in tune, but after only a few seconds they managed to find their groove, even though one or the other would break off into giggles every other verse or so. Finally, though, they finished strong, earning loud applause as the audience appreciated how much fun they seemed to be having up there.

"You two are so cute!" one of the other couples seated around the tables called out to them as they made their way back to their seats.

"Nicely done, girls," Pyrrha applauded as they walked up, taking brief bows before collapsing into the same chair. Yang tucked Nora into her lap, sharing a grin with her girlfriend.

"Wait till the next act," Yang snickered.

And then the announcer strode up to the stage. "Next up is… Weiss Schnee!"

The platinum-haired heiress paled, if that were possible, and turned an incredulous look upon the giggling couple. "You two… are so dead…"

"C'mon, Weiss!" Nora laughed. "You're up! We even picked out a song for you!"

The announcer was searching the audience until Yang's helpful waving and finger-pointing had him looking in the right direction. "Come now, Miss Schnee, you're up!"

"Weiss?" Pyrrha asked hesitantly, searching her girlfriend's rigid face.

"No, it's fine," Weiss finally sighed, standing regally. Without another word she strode off towards the stage.

"I can't believe you two did that," Ruby hissed. "That was really mean."

"Don't worry, sis, wait till she sees what we picked out for her," Yang replied. "We didn't even think about it until we saw the song listed."

Weiss got to the stage, looking down at the prompter, and her expression changed to one that startled most of the group still at the table.

She was smiling softly.

"See," Nora said smugly. "Toldya." She held out an upraised thumb to the platinum-haired girl, who rolled her eyes and nodded slightly before approaching the microphone.

"Um, hello," she said quietly. "This song is for the most amazing girl in my life, and I hope this can begin to adequately express how much she means to me." And then, without further ado, the music began.

The soft sounds resolved into a sweet melody, and then Weiss bowed her head, eyes closed, and sang.

It was a love ballad, but what was most remarkable was Weiss' voice. None of the group had actually ever heard Weiss sing before, and all of them were literally struck dumb by her sweet, soaring vocals as she professed to her one true love the depths of her feelings.

"I had no idea she could sing that well," Ruby finally whispered.

Blake shook her head mutely, but then nudged her girlfriend as she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

Pyrrha was sitting enraptured in her chair, hand over her mouth as tears streamed down her face.

Weiss' angelic voice soared into a lovely crescendo, finally ending with an undying declaration of devotion, offering her life and soul to her love.

When the music stopped, Weiss stood in place, her head raised with tears of her own trickling down her cheeks. Finally the room erupted into thunderous applause, the audience rising to their feet with more than a few sniffles.

Ruby turned to Pyrrha again, but she was already gone, charging the stage. She took it in one leap before tackling her girlfriend in a tight hug, kissing her with all the enthusiasm she could pour into the effort.

If anything, the roar of the crowd increased.

After another fifteen minutes the couple were back in their seats, firmly holding hands and grinning, somewhat chagrined.

"So, Weiss," Yang said with a soft and knowing smile. "Are we forgiven?"

"Yes, you are," Weiss sighed. "Dolt."

"Whew," Ruby laughed, wiping at her eyes. "Well, I think this is the best way to end the evening. What do you guys think?"

"Yeah, I don't see how we can top everything so far," Blake agreed. "Besides which, it's getting really late."

"Yes," Pyrrha said softly, having eyes only for her girlfriend. "We should get back."

The group watched the couple grin at one another before Weiss turned to the others on her team. "Yang, do you recall the last time you put us out of our room?"

"Um, yeah, I said I'd owe you one."

"I am calling it in."

"You… what?" Yang blinked her violet eyes. "Weiss, it's gonna be three in the morning by the time we get back!"

"And you may bunk with Nora."

"Well, what about Ruby and Blake?" the blonde retorted.

"They may use Pyrrha's bed and I shall owe them one."

"Just to clarify, that's one for each of us," Ruby stated with a gleam in her eyes.

"Yes, that's fine."

"Wait, you're okay with this Ruby?" Yang exclaimed.

Ruby shrugged unconcernedly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Blakey?"

"No worries here," the Faunus replied breezily.

"Unbelievable," Yang sighed as the group rose from their chairs. "What I get for helping someone be romantic."

Pyrrha paused by the blonde bruiser and placed a kiss on her cheek. "And we appreciate it more than you realize," she said with a smile. "I will also, er, owe you."

"Well, then, I guess that's okay," Yang grinned, somewhat pleased with herself.

"C'mon guys," Nora called out as she led the procession towards the entrance. "Last one to the cab is the last one to use the one itty bitty bathroom now going to be shared by the rest of us!"

Yang, Ruby, and Blake shared a horrified glance before bolting out, following the trail of Nora's giggles.

"Are you sure about this?" Weiss asked softly as they followed at a more sedate pace, arms wrapped around each other.

"More than I have been about anything else in my life up to this point," Pyrrha declared with a gentle smile. "You?"

"So long as you're as patient as you always are with me… Yes. Yes I am." The heiress paused at the entrance, looking up searchingly with her ice blue irises into the bright emerald ones that so enchanted her beyond measure. "I love you, Pyrrha."

"And I love you, Weiss." The redhead placed a soft kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "Let's go back to your place."

"Yes. Let's."

* * *

 **A/N:** So, couple of notes here. I'm gonna assume from the Yellow Trailer that Yang's ordered drink was alcoholic, which meant that, despite Junior's protests, she's old enough to drink. Which, in my head, means Remnant takes a more sensible approach like the Germans when it comes to legal drinking age.

I've been wanting to do an action chapter with these ladies for some time, kind of reminiscent of the Best Day Ever food fight. It occurred to me how much fun they could have in a bar fight. Plus, I have a thing for writing bar fights in my stories. Considering that I've never been in one myself, I think perhaps there's something wrong with me.

So, a little bit of fun, a little bit of action, and a little bit of romance. Good times all around. I don't know for sure if this will end the series for me, or if I might do some more. I suppose we'll see. In any case, thanks for reading, and I hope you had the chance to have read the others in my _Lemonade_ series as well!

Here's the full listing of the _Lemonade_ series, in order:

 **Pink Lemonade  
** **Just A Little Ladybug  
** **North Pole Weather  
** **Snow Angel  
** **Sweet, Sweet Lemonade  
** **Ladybug Trails  
** ** _Trifecta_  
** **Yuletide Lemonade  
** **Eros  
** **Lotus Song  
** **Strawberry Lemonade  
** **Ladybug Stitches  
** **North Pole Mirror  
** **Fallen Ladybug  
Sugar Rush  
North Pole Faith**

Much love to all of those who have favorited or reviewed my RWBY fluff stories so far! **Everhardt** , **AntonSlavik020** , **Gladiara Alata** , and **ODST110** , thank you all!

Stay shiny!


End file.
